


The Monster In Me

by Riellebratt



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riellebratt/pseuds/Riellebratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Hate Me Enough. Emma feels the Dark One's curse may not have been broken and she's still the monster she was. Will Regina try and save her from the darkness or will she let Emma succumb to the beast within? Please read Hate Me Enough first, if you haven't already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Jokerssmile for all your help, support and editing, and making this story possible.
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time or their Characters.

"I'm a monster. Not Emma, or The Saviour. Not even Mom. Just a fucking monster!”

Pacing within the confines of the D.O.'s Cave as Emma coined it when she first became the Dark One, She couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d done the past couple of months since the curse of the Dark Ones dagger was broken and she was freed.

"Or was I? Did they really break the curse?” She wondered, “Maybe I'm still the Dark One.”

She stopped in her tracks, “But the dagger had no one's name on it, I was freed, no one could summon me or control me. I was me or at least I thought I was.

“FUCK!" She yelled then continued to pace.

She felt the anger building up within her again and the cavern walls started to shake and rumble.

Ripping her heart out with her hand, Emma fell to her knees with a scream. Looking down at the beating organ all she saw was blackness.

Her heart was still black. 

Only small speckles of red can be seen like tiny stars in the vast night sky.

Emma screamed again knowing that the Dark One’s curse may be broken but she’s still dark, still a monster.

"Why is this happening?? This isn't right this shouldn't be black anymore!! What the hell is going on?"

Emma took her heart in both hands and turned it around still only seeing small specks of red throughout.

"Regina was right." Emma said to herself with a shudder as she thinks about all the things Regina had said. 

Why hadn’t she ever notice the weariness in Regina’s face and the... 

Fear. 

Henry. 

The way he looked at her before she left made her feel sick and now she knew they were telling the truth.

Emma stared at her heart, “He was afraid of me. I hurt Regina. Why didn't I know what was going on?" 

Nothing was making sense to Emma and the past three months seemed lost to her now. 

Remembering back to the day the curse was broken. She had felt so alive and free. She was back with her family, with the ones she loved most.

She also remembered that the light feeling didn't last because of the evil and dark things she had done as the Dark One. The people she had hurt, the lives she’d destroyed and the killing.

Emma closed her eyes at the unbearable thought. 

The devastation she had caused took away any happy feeling of being back to herself. 

Of course a few days after the curse was broken her mother would have none of Emma’s self-pitying mood. Mary Margaret had always been the unicorn and rainbow happy person and didn't want to dwell on the hurt and pain. But Emma did as well as those that were affected by the Dark One. 

Her mother wanted, as always, to throw a party at Granny's but there was no way Emma was going to celebrate killing people. Whether it was over or not. That was just something you didn't celebrate.

"Emma darling, it's over now it's in the past. The people here know that wasn't the real you. They know you couldn't help the things you did. They'll want to celebrate that their Saviour is back now." Snow tilted her head as she looked at Emma with a happy smile.

“But I’m not the Saviour anymore.” Emma told her, “I killed people. I hurt even more and a lot of lives were ruined because of the things I did.”

“There is no celebrating that. Not now or ever. So there’s not going to be a party because there's nothing happy about this. The curse is gone but the memory of it all is still here inside of me." Emma says with her hand on her chest.

"I'll never forget it and I'll never forgive myself for the things that I did. Never." Emma said as she walked out her parents home towards her car.

The memories of the day the curse was broken was conflicting in her mind because even though she was free she still felt heavy with all the memories of the terrible things she had done.

Driving away from her parents home she made her way to Mifflin Street. The only good thing if there was such a thing, about being the Dark One was realizing the love she had for Regina. Being the Dark One opened your mind to everything, never allowing you to hide your feelings, never allowing you to repress your thoughts, emotions, love and hate for all things. You were an open book that you could explore. And explore Emma did. All the forbidden thoughts, the little things she had done when she was the Saviour. All the times she helped Regina, saved Regina, defended Regina and pushed Regina. It all made so much sense to her, Emma was in love with her. 

Emma half-chuckled to herself remembering when she arrived at Regina's. She really didn't know what she was going to say or do when she saw her, all she knew was she had to see her. She had to be with her, in the same room. She needed to look into those eyes that she missed so much even though it had only been 2 days since she had seen her last. Two days since Regina had saved her and broke the Dark One's curse. 

The night she became the Dark One, when she saw the darkness taking over Regina's body, she knew there was no way she was going to allow that to happen to her. It wouldn't have been fair for her. All the hard work she had done to be a better person to be the real Regina. Emma protected the ones she loved and she loved Regina but didn't understand just how much. 

Sure she told Hook she loved him but she wasn't IN love with him. In the alternate world he died for her, she felt she should love him. But that wasn't the same love and she didn't know it until it was too late. At least she thought that it was but she still had to see Regina, there was no one who she needed more at that moment than her.

Emma rushed from her car after she had parked rather poorly, half on the sidewalk half in the driveway. She didn’t care, she wanted to see Regina, she wanted her to know everything. Running up the walkway the door to 108 Mifflin Street opens.

"Emma? Is there something wrong?" Regina asked as she sees Emma almost out of breath and with a wide smile. "Are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok, Regina. At least I am now." Emma said as she walked right up to Regina. There was hardly any space between them and Emma wanted it to be that much closer.

"Emma?" Regina asked not knowing entirely what was happening but she didn't pull away.

Emma sighed and pulled Regina in for a kiss. A kiss that was soft and spoke so much even if didn't last long. It meant everything to Emma and to Regina.

Regina smiled and brought Emma in for a hug, "I waited a long time for you."

Emma's head jerked up from the memory. She got up and once again started to pace in her cave. 

The love she felt for Regina seemed so real now, it's as if the monster is gone and she's back again. How can this be when only a few hours ago Regina kicked her out and with almost hurting her if it hadn't been for Henry being there.

Emma was so confused, nothing was making sense to her anymore. She felt as if she was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, as if it were two people fighting it out inside her head. 

As she continued to pace Emma started to talk to herself. "Rumple was the Dark One he might be going through the same thing. Although he didn't have magic before like I did. But still he may know something or went through this maybe he can tell me how to fight it or fix it or something.” She was rambling now, “I still have magic I should be able to fix this and get Regina back. To have Henry not be afraid of me anymore. I have to see Rumple!!"

She stopped pacing and looked down at her heart that was still in her hand, black and ugly. 

She couldn’t stand to look at it anymore. She took in a breath then slammed her heart back into her chest feeling the sharp pain that came from it. 

"Ok I think it’s time to see a man about a heart." Emma said then waved her hand in the air and disappeared through grey smoke.

 

She arrived at Rumple’s shop and found no one there. Closed for the day.

"What time is it anyway? What day is this? Shit." She wondered then with another wave of her hand Emma finds herself at Rumple's house.

Pounding on the door relentlessly after a few minutes Belle comes to the door.

"Emma? 

"Hey Belle, Look can I see Rumple? I need to talk to him. It's really important."

"Well he's asleep right now, he still quite weak after coming out of the coma. Maybe come by tomorrow a little earlier?"

"I'm sorry Belle." Emma said then pushed her way past Belle and walked into the house, “This can’t wait." 

She looked around downstairs, not seeing him so she headed upstairs and checked behind a few doors before finding him in the Master Bedroom lying down. 

"Time to get up because you’re coming with me.” Emma said to him as she went over to him.

"M….Miss Swan? What pray tell are you doing in my house at this late hour?"

"I have questions and you have the answers and I want them now." Emma spat at Rumple leaning into his personal space.

"Miss Swan I'm sure I have no idea what this is about. Tomorrow, come back tomo..."  
He never got to finish his sentence as Emma grabbed him, waved a hand and they both disappeared with a swirl of grey smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Loud pounding on the front door could be heard upstairs at 108 Mifflin Street enough to disturb Regina from a fitful night sleep. Too tired to care who was at the door, Regina turned over and tried to ignore it. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t so easy because the person continued to pound on the door relentlessly.

Regina knew it wasn’t Emma because she wouldn’t have bothered knocking she would have just appeared in the house. 

“It’s 3 am in the morning. I’m going to kill whoever it is, I swear.” Regina mumbled as she got up. 

She threw on a robe and proceeded out of her bedroom, running into Henry on the way.

Rubbing his eyes, He looked at his Mom, “Who’s at the door?”

“I don’t know Henry but whoever it is they’re going to regret coming here at this hour.” Regina said as she all but stomped down the stairs and through foyer then down to the door.

Looking through the peep hole Regina rolled her eyes and groaned. “It is 3am Snow, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Regina let me in now!” Snow yelled through the door not caring who heard.

“You might as well let her in you know she’ll never leave until you do.” Henry said as he yawned and scratched his head.

Regina opened the door with a huff “What do you want now Snow and why couldn’t this wait until later?”

Snow barged in almost knocking Regina over as she stomped through the foyer and up the few steps until she saw Henry sitting at the top of the 2nd floor stairs. 

Turning toward Regina she asked, “Where is Emma?”

Regina closed the door and hugged herself keeping her robe closed over her Pj’s. With a heavy sigh Regina turned towards Snow, “Emma no longer lives here and I have no idea where she is. So you can leave now.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t live here anymore?” Snow asked confused, “And I came over at this hour because Belle called and told me that Emma pushed her way in to their house and took Rumple with her in a puff of smoke. What’s going on Regina?”

Regina remained silent.

“I’m not going anywhere until I know what’s going on so you might as well tell me.” Snow said to her. 

Regina walked up the few steps to meet up with Snow. “Let’s go into the study.” Turning towards Henry, “You should go back to bed Sweetheart and get some rest.” Regina tilted her head and gave him a small smile and went into the study.

Standing in the middle of the room Snow stared at Regina impatiently waiting for an explanation. Snow knew things seemed tense with Emma for a little while but Emma always said everything was fine nothing to worry about. 

Standing here now something told Snow that everything was far from fine.  
She finally looked at Regina, really looked at her. She seemed exhausted, worn out and… 

“Have you been crying?” Snow asked her, “Are you okay?”

Regina sat down in her favourite chair and motioned for Snow to sit down as well. 

“I’m not sure what else to tell you Snow, because I’ve already told you over a month ago that things were definitely not okay.” Regina said, “Emma has not been herself for awhile now and she’s been getting worse and worse each day.”

She sighed, “Today was the last time I was going to put up with it. We had an argument and I asked her to leave.” Regina looked away from Snow hoping that what she just told her would be enough.

“That’s not the entire story is it, Regina? There’s more isn’t there?” Snow said looking solemnly at Regina.

Regina scoffed and stared daggers into Snow. “Of course there is more! And I tried to tell you about it before but you wouldn’t listen so why should I believe you want to listen to me now?” Regina said as she stood up and walked towards the large bay window. 

Snow stood up and went over to Regina. “I’m sorry, Regina but I’m here now and I’m listening. Please tell me what’s going on with my daughter.”

Never turning from the window Regina spoke softly. “She’s not Emma. At least not the Emma we all know and love. At first it was as if the Dark One’s curse never happened and she was her old self again.”

“But I could see the haunted look in her eyes. I knew that being the Dark One wasn’t something you come back from all smiles and happy faces.” She said as she turned her head and looked at Snow, remembering what Emma had said about Snow wanting a party at Granny’s.

“She seemed fine but then she would get angry at the smallest of things. She was always tired, always complaining. Then there was no milk left for her cereal, or the coffee wasn’t ready before she left the house.” Regina told her. 

“One day she ridiculed me at the diner because Granny was out of bear claws. Whatever it was she always blamed me for it. It was so strange but I thought she just needed time to come to terms with the things she had done while being the Dark One.” Regina said then turned and walked to the sofa and motioned for Snow to do the same.

Snow sat down next to Regina, wanting to reach out and hold her hand but thought better of it. It wasn’t often Regina would talk like this so she kept her hands folded on her lap. “Did you go to Dr. Hopper or suggest that she go?” Snow quietly asked hoping her question wouldn’t stop Regina from sharing what she had been going through.

“Yes, I went to Dr. Hopper and he thought the same as I that Emma needed to talk to someone about what she had been through. He suggested that she come in and talk to him because she wasn’t talking to me.” A single tear slipped down Regina’s cheek that she quickly wiped away before Snow saw it. 

“When I made the suggestion she go see Hopper she used her magic on me and….” Regina paused not really wanting to tell Snow everything, “She hurt me.” 

Regina didn’t give Snow the opportunity to react, “The anger and hatred in her eyes scared me. I almost thought she might kill me.”

“I went through that with my Mother and Rumple, the fear and abuse. I wasn’t going to take it from anyone else ever again.”

Regina stood up, went to the bar and poured herself a drink. She held up a glass towards Snow, but Snow shook her head not wanting anything.

Leaning back against the table she continued, “I could put up with her flying off the handle and blaming me for everything that went wrong, the verbal abuse, belittling me in front of people; it wasn’t something that I haven’t had to put up with before. But she used her magic against me and hurt me and that I would not stand for any longer. So I packed her bags and earlier today I had it out with her and told her to leave.”

Snow, who had been very quiet up to this point, looked up at Regina and asked, “I’m not sure if I understand but why didn’t you fight back Regina? Why didn’t you use your magic to defend yourself?”

Downing the remaining of her drink, Regina put the glass down and rolled up the sleeve of her robe unveiling to Snow, a brown leather cuff around her arm. “Emma tricked me and put this on me so I wouldn’t have magic. So I couldn’t defend myself. My life with Emma this past month or more has been a nightmare.” 

“I love Emma; I have for a very long time. I never knew she reciprocated those feelings but when she did I was truly happy for the first time in such a long time. But as always my happiness never lasts.”

Snow got up and went to Regina, pulling her into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Regina. I’m so sorry that I didn’t listen to you.”

She pulled away from Regina and placed her hands on either side of Regina’s face making her look at her. “Whatever has happened to Emma, whatever it is that has changed we will get her through it. She loves you Regina, I know she does and it’s easy to see that you still love her. We will find her and we will get to the bottom of this and we’ll help her, we’ll bring her back. It’s what we do.”

Regina tried to look away but Snow wouldn’t let her. “She does love you Regina I know it in my heart. Please believe that.”   
Appearing inside the Dark One’s cave Emma let go of Rumple’s arm and he fell to his knees. 

“Get up!” She yelled at him.

He slowly tried to get up but was too weak. “I can’t. I do not have my cane; I haven’t gotten all of my strength back since waking from the coma.”

Emma waved her hand and Rumple became suspended in midair. “Then this will have to do.”

“What is it that you want from me, Miss Swan? What answers do you think I possess?” Rumple asked as he dangled in midair like a marionette puppet.

Emma looked up at the weakened man and thought this was a good look for him. Let him feel the way he made others feel when he was the Dark One.

Tilting her head, Emma really looked at Rumple. ‘It’s as if he’s not as weak as he seems.’ Emma thought to herself. ‘There’s something there, he’s hiding something I know it.’

Emma waved her hand and a chair appeared. She slowly lowered Rumple into it and magically tied him to so he couldn’t move.

“I don’t think you need to restrain me, Miss Swan. I can’t get around very well and as you know I no longer have magic so you can dispense with the ropes if you please.” Rumple requested as if he was still the big man on campus.

Emma laughed, “I’ll do as I please, Rumple. Now tell me is your heart back to being good or whatever it was before you became the Dark One?” “Is it all red now? Clear of any darkness?”

“And why would you like to know, Miss Swan?” Rumple looked at her with a smirk. He knew his plan was working and it wouldn’t be long now.

Emma got in Rumple’s face. “I ASK THE QUESTIONS AND YOU ANSWER THEM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Emma twisted her hand and Rumple’s head tilts back as if he is being choked.

Unfazed by Emma's anger he simply replied, “I never had magic before becoming the Dark One, Miss Swan nor do I have any magic now, so how do you propose that I can see what my heart looks like?"

Emma, unsatisfied with his answer, waved her hand and released the chair from her magical hold. It crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces and knocking Rumpelstiltskin unconscious. She laughed as she walked over to him. She stood over him for a moment before she plunged her hand into his chest and retrieved Rumple's heart. 

The pulsing organ although red with black specs, had a black strip around it. Curiosity got the better of her as she magically conjured a bucket of ice cold water and let it pour over Rumpelstiltskin waking him up.

Sputtering, an achy Rumpelstiltskin tried to sit up but Emma had other plans for him. Still holding his heart in her hands she walked around the cave smiling to herself. "I feel as if I’ve won the lottery. It's as if I've never been so happy in my life. Why is that Rumple?"

Too sore to move, Rumpelstiltskin lay on the ground trying to regain some composure. "I have no idea, Miss Swan as to the reason why you are so... giddy."

Emma stopped and squeezed the heart while watching as Rumple writhe in pain. "With your heart in my hands, Rumple I would think you would be a little more cooperative, no?"

Turning her eyes away from the heart, Emma walked over to where Rumple was lying on the ground. "Not a bad looking heart you have here, Rumple. It's almost a good heart, a few specs of black here and there."

"I never said it was untarnished before I became the Dark One, I do not believe anyone's heart is that pure." Rumple told her.

"No, I can't say there is anyone like that anymore", Emma recalls. "So tell me Rumple what's this black strip that's around your heart. I find it interesting and... familiar." Emma said as she tilted her head to look at the black strip that looked almost like a ribbon of sorts. 

Taking a breath and swallowing, Rumpelstiltskin tried nonchalantly to answer without Emma knowing the truth. "The um, the black strip? That's around my heart is ... well to be honest with you I have no idea what that is." 

"I don't believe you, Rumple. So why don't you try that again." Emma said calmly as she gave his heart a squeeze, enjoying the grimace on his face.

Grasping his chest, Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. "M..Miss Swan, I can't answer your question if you continue to squeeze my heart."

Emma loosened her grip with a bored sigh. "I'm disappointed Rumple, I thought you had more in you than that." Emma looked away as if she’d heard something outside. 

Conjuring a box, Emma placed Rumple's heart within it, waved her hand and the box disappeared. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Emma waved her hand again and disappeared, leaving a swirl of grey smoke behind.

Sitting up slowly and rubbing his chest Rumple let out a breath. 

"I would like my heart back, Miss Swan." He called out, wondering if she was still within earshot. 

He struggled to get his balance as he managed to stand up and hold himself as he leaned against one of the cavern walls. 

He looked around the cave, though there wasn’t much to see. Standing now becoming more difficult, Rumple slid himself gently down to the ground into a sitting position. 

He knew the longer his heart was out of his chest and in Emma’s possession the more difficult his plan to become the Dark One again would be. 

 

He needed to think of a believable excuse as to why there was a black strip around his heart, one that Emma wouldn’t question. He knew it would be difficult and not being the Dark One had dulled his senses and imagination. 

Even when he knew his heart was dying, he didn’t want to give up being the Dark One. 

"I can't live my old life again, it's not who I am. I am not a weak man, I should be powerful. I will be powerful again." Rumpelstiltskin declared. 

He chuckled to himself, “This is one of my better ideas, of that I am sure." 

Before the Apprentice pulled the darkness out of his heart to save him, Rumple executed a spell tethering himself to the Dark One's dagger which enabled him to maintain a portion of the curse within his heart linking him to the new Dark One's heart.

Being in the magical induced coma hampered his plans to regain his power right away but things were working out just the same. 

'Miss Swan's heart is becoming darker and darker. Soon it will ready for me to take and unleash the curse tethered inside of it that is linking our two hearts and then I will become the Dark One again.' He thought to himself with a small giggle. 

He knew that becoming the Dark One again would have consequences but it would be worth it to him. Emma’s death would just be collateral damage and so would anyone else’s who tried to get in his way.

It seemed like hours since Emma left the cave, he leaned his head against the wall and slowly fell asleep.

What seemed like moments later, Emma appeared back in the cave in her signature grey smoke.

"Good Morning, Rumple. Did you miss me?" She asked with a laugh as she walked towards him.

"Indeed Miss Swan, I did." Rumple said doing his best not to roll his eyes.

"My apologies for being away so long, I was hungry. And look at me and my manners, I didn't bring you anything." 

Emma smiled as she walked over to the other side of the cave. With a flick of her hand the box from earlier appeared on the table in front of her. She opened it and revealed Rumple's heart causing her own heart to vibrate and make her let out a small giggle. 

Putting her hand on her chest over her own heart she looked at Rumple, "Why does my heart feel different when it's so close to yours? It feels like its vibrating, almost as if it tickles?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, Miss Swan. I never had those sensations when I first became the Dark One nor did I when I was no longer the Dark One." Rumple said as he looked at Emma to show his sincerity. 

Brushing off the jittery feeling inside her chest, Emma looked over and gestured with her hand transporting Rumple to a chair by the table. 

"So Rumple, I asked you a question before I left and you haven't answered me yet. What's with the black strip?" Emma asked folding her arms over her chest while raising her eyebrow.

"I do not know for certain but I do believe it might be the mark of being the Dark One, Miss Swan. You may have one as well. Have you looked at your own heart?" Rumple asked as he looked up at Emma "I'm sure now that you are no longer the Dark One, your heart is back to its rightful form, hmm?"

Emma leaned down, getting into Rumple's face, "What my heart looks like is none of your business, Rumple."

"My, my you are very testy Miss Swan. Is your heart not as pure as it once was?" Rumple snickered.

Emma grabbed Rumple's heart from the box she squeeze it and watched with a smile as Rumple fell from the chair clawing at his chest. 

She watched him in agony only for a few seconds before releasing her tightened grip on his heart and walking over to him

She shoved his heart back into his chest and glared down at him, "I'm done with you for now Rumple, but don't go far I may want to have another enlightening conversation." 

Waving her hand Emma disappeared and Rumple found himself outside the door of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always nice and welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

After her revealing talk with Regina about what had been happening the past couple of months with Emma, Snow was able to convince Regina to lay down and get some rest. She then called David as soon as Regina was asleep and told him everything about what Emma and Regina have been through.

After reaffirming what needed to be done Snow said goodbye to her husband and sleeping son then hung up the phone in Regina's kitchen and poured herself a cup of freshly made coffee. 

"Why didn't we see what was happening? How could we have been so blind?” Snow was now pacing in the kitchen and talking to herself. 

“Emma. She knew just what she was doing. Telling us what we needed to hear to make us happy.” Snow mumbled to herself, “She played us.” 

"Gramma?" Henry walked into the kitchen." What are you still doing here? Is Mom all right?"

Snow jumped when Henry spoke. She’d been so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t hear him come into the kitchen. 

"OH! Henry, you startled me.” Snow said then gave him a gentle smile, “Your Mom is asleep in the study. Please let her be though she needs her rest." She implored as Henry started to make his way to the study. 

Henry stopped and turned back towards Snow. "Have you been here all night Gramma?"

"Yes, Regina told me everything that has been going on. You poor dears… come here." Snow pulled Henry in for a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to Regina when she came to me months ago."

Henry released himself from Snow “She's been so strong but since she told M... Emma to leave she's more upset than before."

Snow smiled and hugged Henry again, "That's because your Mom still loves Emma. She may have had Emma leave and tell her its over but she still loves her."

"How long has she been asleep? I don't think she's had a good night sleep in a long time." Henry asked.

Taking breakfast ingredients out of the fridge Snow turned toward Henry. "Only a couple of hours, she’s exhausted and I feel so bad but we need to find Emma to see if she's ok and what she could possibly be doing with Rumple.” 

Snow pulled out a frying pan and began to prepare some scrambled eggs. "I'll make you some breakfast and take you to school."

"School? I'm not going to school, Gramma I want to help you find Emma." 

A blood-curdling scream came from the study, "EMMA!!!! EMMMA!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Snow and Henry ran into the study to see Regina writhing on the couch yelling hysterically.

"Regina!!" Snow rushed over to the couch and tried to hold Regina still. "Regina, wake up it's just a dream. Regina wake up!"

"Mom!" Henry kneeled beside the couch and held his Mom's hand. "Wake up, please wake up Mom!"

Regina's eyes open and she gasped for breath. She looked at Henry. "Emma! We need to help her! We need to find her now!"

Snow looked at Henry then back at Regina. "Regina it was only a nightmare."

"No, it wasn’t." Regina said as she pulled away from both Snow and Henry and tried to get up. She wobbled from exhaustion but managed to get to her feet. "Yes it was a dream but it wasn’t just that. I'm not sure if I can explain this but it was sort of a premonition. We really don't have time to discuss this. We need to find Emma now." 

Feeling exhausted Emma sat on the side of the makeshift bed she furnished for the D.O cave. With determination to get to the bottom of the condition of her heart, she pulled it out of her chest and looked at it closely again. 

She saw fewer red specks than when she had examined it before. She had to squint but there in the same spot as Rumple’s heart was the black strip. 

She truly thought that by breaking the curse she would go back to normal but looking at this heart she knew it will never be the same again. Not having her heart inside her chest made her feel empty but it was a good empty. She placed her heart on the table beside her bed. 

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and thought about Regina and the morning she told her to leave.

‘Hate me enough to let me go.' 

Tears filled Emma's eyes as she remembered how hurt Regina truly was. 

"I could never hate you Regina." Emma whispered to no one.

She wished she knew why she felt anger one minute then love the next. It was all so confusing for her and it hurt her more than anything to know she had lost the one person she loved the most. 

After Regina broke the curse of the Dark One Emma felt tired and drained but she didn't feel like she does now. That day she felt light and happy something she hadn't felt in a very long time. After being checked out at the hospital, getting fluids and rest she felt like a million bucks. 

But the feeling didn't last long as the memories of her time as the Dark One flooded back and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She felt very guilty for all the pain she had caused the people of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. She was disheartened and didn't want to see or talk to anyone. She left the hospital before Regina and Henry came to pick her up and went to her parents house. She didn't want to see anyone so she went to bed and stayed there for almost 2 days. 

Refusing to leave her room Snow came in and talked with her and aside from Emma having to talk Snow out of having a party, what she did say had helped some. But the only thing Emma could think about was Regina. She needed to see her, she missed her and she knew it would be Regina to help her and make her feel better. 

Leaving her mother's, Emma drove over to Regina's like a crazed woman. She needed to be with the woman she loved, she didn't care if the new sheriff gave her a ticket or not.

Upon arriving, Emma got nervous because even though she had an epiphany that she was in love with Regina Mills, Regina Mills may not be in love with her. Stopping just as the door to 108 Mifflin street opened, Emma’s breath catches. Regina was surprised to see her and even more surprised when Emma kissed her. She hoped it reflected all the feelings she had for the woman. When the kiss ended, Regina smiled and to Emma the world seemed right again. Regina hugged her, told her she’d waited a long time for her and that she loved her too. 

Spending the day with Regina and Henry felt like old times before becoming the Dark One. After Henry went to bed she and Regina stayed up talking. They didn't know what or where they were in their relationship but they both knew they wanted to be in one together and move forward. After their kiss on the porch, Emma was bombarded by Henry and he took most of her time so she and Regina never got to kiss again. And Emma really wanted to kiss Regina again and again.

Emma stayed the night but in the guest room and then practically moved in the next day because she felt like she was home there. 

Even though they were "dating" they had only kissed and had some major make out sessions but Emma was ready to move to the next step. She wanted to do it right and make it special for Regina. So she reluctantly went to the grocery store and bought a nice wine and ingredients for a chicken dish she perfected while living in NYC. She was going to make Regina a romantic dinner just the two of them with Henry going to the grandparents for the night.

Emma was nervous around people at the store and just wanted to get all her stuff and go. Still feeling the effects of what she had done as the Dark One she really hadn’t want to be out in public. She was getting close to the check out when she saw a woman walking in the store with her two children and they looked so sad and dejected. One of the children, the boy, looked up at Emma and was terrified and clung to his mother for dear life. The mother looked at what scared the boy and saw Emma standing there stunned not knowing what to do.

The mother gave Emma a look of hatred and it first horrified Emma as she remembered taking the heart of this woman's husband and crushed it killing him in an instant. Remembering back to her being the Dark one stirred something in Emma that wasn't sympathy or compassion. She felt detached, cold as if what she did was nothing. She looked at the woman and tried to convey to her she was sorry but inside she didn't feel sorry at all and she almost wanted to smile.

Turning away she quickly paid for her groceries and got out of the store as soon as she could. Getting into her car she felt breathless and so very tired. She rested her head on the headrest and fell asleep with a dull ache in her chest.

A knock on the window woke Emma up. She looked out the car window and saw Regina looking at her with concern. Emma rolled the window down and smiled sleepily at Regina.

"Hi" Emma said before yawning.

"Emma! Are you all right? You were asleep and I was told you had been here for quite some time. Are you feeling ill?" Regina asked with worry.

For some reason, instead of being pleased that Regina was worried and concern for her she was pissed that she couldn't be alone. "I'm fine, Regina. There's nothing wrong I was just tired is all."

It seemed as if Regina wanted to say something but didn’t and simply nodded her head and told Emma she’d meet her at home. 

Emma looked at the groceries in the seat next to her and saw the ice cream she had bought was melted. Needless to say the romantic dinner didn't happen that night or any other night after.

The blissful few days they had were all that they had. Something happened and at first Emma assumed it was Regina's doing. 'Maybe she doesn’t want to be together after all.' Emma thought. It seemed as if Regina was doing something to piss her off all the time. But was it Regina or was it her?

Unable to continue to look at it any longer she placed her heart back in her chest and lied down to think.

'My, my you are very testy Miss Swan. Is your heart not as pure as it once was?' Rumple snickers.

Emma growled as she remembered how Rumple got under her skin. "Every... frickin... time...he's such a creep! What Belle sees in him I'll never know."

Knowing Rumple like she does, She doesn’t trust the answer he gave her that the black band was from being the Dark One. 

"He's up to something I can feel it and when I find out what it is, I'm going to finish him once and for all." 

A sharp pain strikes her chest. Unable to breathe properly she quickly got up from the bed and tried to walk it off. She bent over but she started to feel light headed so she went back to her bed to lie down. 

After a few moments the pain finally subsided and Emma sat up. She took in a deep breath making sure the pain was totally gone.

"What the fuck was that? Shit!" She asked as she rubbed her chest even though the pain was gone. 

Suddenly feeling very tired Emma lay back down and fell asleep.

 

It's late evening and the Charming's, Ruby, Granny, the dwarves, and Henry are sitting around Regina’s dining room table discussing all the places that they had checked throughout the day looking for Emma. 

"It's as if she disappeared into thin air." Ruby said, “I can't get a trace, or a scent of her at all."  
"She wouldn't have left town would she?” Leroy asked rolling and unrolling his hat with nervousness of asking the question.

Regina walked in just as Leroy had finished asking the question and answered with an absolute, "No."

Putting a tray of cups and a carafe of coffee down on the table, she walked towards the window. "She hasn't left Storybrooke. Of that I am positive. She's here and we need to find her soon." A single tear ran down her cheek.

No one questioned Regina about what she saw or what danger she thought Emma was in. They just knew that they need to get to her before something terrible happened. And that's all Snow needs to know and she jumps in when they are discussing the places Emma might be and where they will go next.

A short while later most everyone had left but Snow and Charming who stayed behind to help Regina clean up and get Henry to bed. He had been reluctant to leave Regina alone for any amount of time and getting him to go to bed was almost a chore.

Regina didn't want to stop looking for Emma, she knew it was imperative that she be found sooner rather than later. But it being dark and not knowing where she was it was impractical to go out this late. Regina agreed with Snow that she would get some rest and start fresh in the morning.

Annoying Regina to no end, she stopped pulling at the magical cuff on her arm and fell onto her bed. Not having her magic was holding her back. If she had it back looking for Emma would be less cumbersome. Regina may have broken up with Emma but she still loved her and having that dream told her things were not as they seem and Emma was in danger. 

Finally giving into exhaustion, Regina closed her eyes. Not wanting to sleep because of the nightmares but needing to fall asleep she hoped to find a clue in the nightmares that will help her save Emma.

"I'll find you Emma, if it's the last thing I do." Regina said softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

Regina suddenly opened her eyes in shock. "Kill me now I've become Snow and David." 

She turned over onto her side and stared out the window till she slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking from her sleep and feeling more tired than before she had lied down, Emma slowly sat up on her bed. She unconsciously rubbed her chest above her heart as she made her way over to the opening of the D.O. cave. Taking in the fresh air, Emma leaned against the side of the opening and pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the onslaught of a headache coming on. 

A slight chill ran down her spine as she looked out at the moon and stars wondering how long she had slept and what time of night it was. Needing to get to the library to find anything on the Dark One, Emma shook her head to wake up more fully then waved her hand and disappeared with her signature grey smoke.

Upon arriving in the darkened library, she saw that it is was around two in the morning. A perfect time to look for the books she needed without anyone interfering. Knowing her parents as well as she did she knew they would have been out looking for her or were still out looking for her even at such a late hour. 

She rolled her eyes at the thought of them yelling out ‘We Will Find You Emma!’ as they ran amok on the streets of Storybrooke. 

She snickered at herself as she imagined, Granny, Ruby and the Dwarves looking in places no one would ever be. 

At one time the thought of them caring for her like that would have made her feel special, knowing she had people that were there for her. But right now it just set her teeth on edge thinking they just wouldn’t leave her alone.

Getting back on track Emma went to the back of the library where there was a secret door that contained the more “dangerous” books, some belonging to Rumple. 

When he was in the coma, and everyone was researching about the Dark One it was made known that some books were kept at the library in a secret compartment that only Belle and Rumple knew about. 

Of course he still had many other books in his shop but these were categorized as dangerous and should be hidden so no one could get their hands on them and cause more chaos in the town. Luckily, Belle thought with Emma and Regina knowing about them it would be okay and safe. 

“Idiot… I don’t know Belle you’re supposed to be so book smart yet you can be so stupid.” Emma mumbled to herself as she shook her head at the thought of Belle and Rumple together and rolled her eyes, “REALLY stupid.”

A sharp pain ran across Emma’s chest making her fall to her knees. “Fuck!” She reached out for a table nearby and tried to get off the floor as she caught her breath. 

“My heart, fuck I’m dying, I’m dying just like Rumple!” Emma yelled as pain ripped through her chest and knocked her on her ass. 

Lying on the library floor she tried to calm her breathing. She thought about what Rumple went through before the Apprentice removed the curse from him.  
“It’s the same thing; my heart is way too black. I know it is. I’m fucking dying here on the God damn library floor. What a way to go, Jesus.” Emma muttered as she stared up at the stationary ceiling fan.

The pain had finally subsided enough for Emma to sit up then eventually stand and walk around. 

Even after her little scare she felt fine enough to return to the shelf and look for the books she wanted. Worryingly, she quickly flipped through pages in Elfin looking for any information about the Dark One. 

She was amazed at how being the Dark One had allowed her to hone in on her own magic and enabled her to learn so much about magic that she could never have grasped before being the Dark One. She never thought she would retain the information after the curse was broken but she was very glad she did.

‘Regina was so proud that I could read Elfin and perform the spells I never could before.’ Emma smiled at the memory of a very impressed Regina. 

‘I miss her.’ She thought then mentally scolded herself for getting off track. She continued through more of the book she currently had open. 

A couple of hours had passed and she still found no information about the Dark One’s heart or the black strip. 

“Damn it!” She yelled in frustration as she slammed the book down on the table. 

Emma began pacing, trying to remember what they had researched before when she became the Dark One. There were so many books, so many spells. 

“Fuck!” She yelled as she held her head in her hands. She tried to think, tried to remember but only became more agitated, a dull ache felt in her chest. 

“I’ve got to calm down or I’ll have a heart attack.” Emma said as she sat down and took in a few slow deep breaths. ‘Maybe I should go to the hospital.’ She then scoffed at the thought and continued to calm herself down. 

She knew there had to be more information about the black strip and being the Dark One. She wondered if Rumple might have taken some of the books from the hiding spot. She chewed her lip as she tried to think of where Rumple could have stashed the books.

She thought back to the night that she and Regina had been searching for any information about the Dark One that would help break the curse. They had stayed up for hours researching everything they could get their hands on. 

“Regina.” Emma muttered at the thought about something she had said that night. Snapping her fingers as she tried to remember she accidently caught a row of books on fire. 

"Well shit!" She cursed then smothered the fire with a wave of her hand. 

She remembered that Regina mentioned a book that had belonged to her mother. It had a lot of information about Rumple when they had known each other back in the good old days. It hadn’t helped Emma then but back then they weren’t looking for a black strip on a heart. 

“I’ve got to go home and find that book.” Emma declared as she stood up and straightened herself out.  
She knew Regina would be asleep so all she had to do was find the book and get the hell out of there before she woke up. 

Nervous, Emma started to pace again. She thought back to a couple days ago when Regina kicked her out. 

“I was so mad, I wanted to hurt her.” Emma stopped pacing. “I love her why would I ever want to hurt her? What the fuck was I thinking?”

“Screw this, I need that book. I don’t care what she thinks or if she catches me.” And with that being said Emma waved her hand and disappeared from the library.

Arriving inside 108 Mifflin, Emma quietly looked around the study before she started searching through all the hidden compartments. 

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed something on Regina’s desk under a few scattered papers. She moved the papers to one side and saw a framed picture of her and Regina that Henry had taken of them. 

The glass had been shattered. 

Emma didn’t blame Regina, after all the picture had been taken at a happier time. She probably couldn’t stand looking at their two smiling faces anymore; knowing that the Emma that was in that picture was never coming back. 

Emma covered the broken picture and without a glance back, left the study. 

She went out into the hall and wondered where Regina would hide the book. She glanced up the staircase and wondered if it was in the bedroom. Slowly walking up the stairs brought a moment of peacefulness to her, something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

Peeking into Henry’s room she saw her son sleeping with his blankets strewn across the foot of his bed and not covering him at all. She walked over and placed the blankets over him and tucked him in. She leaned over and gently kissed his forehead before turning and walking out of his room. 

She hesitantly walked to their bedroom door, Regina’s bedroom door and instead of opening it and walking in like she used to she waved her hand and reappeared inside the room. 

A shiver ran down Emma’s spine as she saw Regina lying in bed asleep. She missed her girlfriend, her love. It made her want to wake her and hold her and beg for forgiveness. But she was on a mission and if she didn’t complete it then there would be no forgiveness needed because she would be dead. 

Emma didn’t need Regina waking in the middle of her search so with a wave of her hand she cast a sleeping spell that would allow Regina to sleep and Emma to search uninterrupted. 

She looked over at Regina again and something on the other side, 'her' side of the bed caught her eye.

Regina had been reading the book that she’d been looking for. When she walked around the bed Emma noticed not only the book but a notepad with Regina’s recognizable writing. 

Reading some of the notes Regina had written it seemed as if she was not the only one researching the Dark One and its curse. Not wanting to waste any more time Emma put the notepad on the bedside table and took the book. 

She looked down at Regina; she looked so beautiful. All she wanted to do was lay beside her and hold her. 'And I would be the big spoon to your little spoon.' Emma chuckled as she remembered their first time cuddling in this bed. 

Another dull ache began to grow within her chest and Emma knew it was not the time to reminisce about the things that will never be again. 

She leaned down to kiss Regina’s cheek and her hand brushed against the magic cuff. She chastised herself for tricking Regina and fastening the cuff onto her arm to keep her from performing magic.

"I'm sorry, Regina." Emma said sadly as she waved her hand, making herself and the cuff disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

At a more reasonable hour Snow knocked on Regina's door hoping she didn't wake her up again. Only a few moments later, Henry answered the door.

"Grandma! I'm so glad you're here. Mom's sick! She's been throwing up since she got up this morning!" He told Snow as he grabbed her arm and began dragging her into the house and up the stairs.

Kneeling on the bathroom floor of her master bedroom, Regina with her hair tied back, was retching into the toilet for the umpteenth time this morning. 

"How much more can come up?" She wondered as she leaned back against the cool bathroom wall and closed her eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I’m all right Henry.” She called out. 

The door slowly opened and Snow peeked her head in. "Regina? Are you all right? May I come in?" 

Regina croaked out, "No! I'm all right I'll be out in a moment." 

Sighing Regina slowly got up from the floor and took a look at herself in the mirror. She groaned at her reflection before washing her face and brushing her teeth. 

She held up a hand as she walked out of the bathroom to stop Snow from speaking.

"I'm fine Snow, just a small stomach flu or something. There’s nothing to be concerned about." Regina said as she gave Snow one of her infamous looks.

"But Regina wha..." Snow tried to say but Regina cut her off. 

"Snow please I'm fine. Let's not talk about this anymore. I want to get a shower and get dressed." Regina said then gave Snow another look, “And I’d like to do it without an audience.” 

"Yes Regina, but what about.."

"Snow! Please….!” 

"Regina! Will you shut up and look at your arm!!" Snow yelled at her. 

Regina gasped as she pushed up the sleeves to her rob and looked at her bare arms. "The cuff, it's gone!” Looking up at Snow surprised. "I woke up sick to my stomach and ran right into the bathroom, I never noticed." 

She looked from her arm to her bed. "My mother's book!"

She went over to her bed and flipped the blankets and sheets from the mattress before getting down on her knees to look under the bed.  
It registered in her mind what had happened, or in fact who had been here. She closed her eyes, "Emma"

Snow had been helping with the search but stopped when she heard her daughter’s name, "What about Emma?"

"She was here! She's the only one who could take the cuff off and my mother's book is gone." Regina explained as she got up from the floor. 

“That's why I was sick, my magic is back. Not having it for those couple of months then having it come back made me queasy." Proving it was true she flicked her hand and her bed was now perfectly made.

Smiling, Regina whispered, "She gave me back my magic."   
She looked up at Snow with confusion and asked, "But what did she want with my Mother's book?"

After leaving Mifflin Street with Cora’s book, Emma returned to the cave and began searching for something about the dark one and hearts. Cora being the Queen of Hearts surely there should be something. But the more she read the more tired she became and the dull ache in her chest was beginning to hurt. 

She conjured a box and placed it on her make-shift night stand before taking her heart out of her chest. She carefully placed it inside before casting a spell over the box to keep it from being taken or opened while she laid down to rest. 

Lying flat on her back and tired from the magic she had been performing she thought about being home again. Having seen Regina it brought back happy memories and a longing to be back with her family. She missed them so much. How she got herself into this mess was beyond her. One minute she was happy and in love, the next miserable and constantly angry.

Turning onto her side, Emma stared at the box containing her heart. ‘I feel better without my heart, I feel less agitated, less dark but I also have no energy and I feel helpless. Can I live my life like that without it?’ Emma pondered then sighed, ‘If it meant I could be with Regina again I would do it in a flash. But after everything I’ve done, she’ll never forgive me. Henry is afraid of me, how do we get past that?’

Groaning in frustration Emma closed her eyes as tears begin to fall. ‘My heart is dying and killing me and I’m all alone.’ With that last thought lingering in her mind, Emma fell asleep.

Waking with a jolt, Emma sat up and looked around for what could have startled her awake. She looked over to the box on her nightstand and saw that it was glowing and rattling. She waved her hand and quickly opened the box and found her heart, sitting just the way she left it. It wasn’t glowing or moving. 

She slowly picked up her heart and saw that the red specks were all but gone. 

Feeling a power she’d never felt before she forced herself to put her heart back into her chest. As soon as the heart was back within her chest the pain she felt early became unbearable and Emma screamed.

She realized she could either die alone or she could be surrounded by her family when she died. She weakly lifted her hand to transport herself but a voice called out to her and stopped her. 

"Ah Miss Swan. I don't think you'll be going anywhere at the moment, if at all." Mr. Rumple said with a giggle.

Emma fought the pain as she slowly tried to get up. Rumple put up a hand to tell her to stay put. He walked over to her and she noticed no limp and no cane. He looked like his old Dark One self. 

"How did you find me, Rumple?" Emma asked with clenched teeth.

Rumple laughed as he got closer to her. "Oh my dear Miss Swan, it was your heart. It lets me know many things about you and that includes where you are located." Rumple said with a flaring gesture of his arms.

"As you can see you are weaker whereas I am now stronger." Rumple said, "And well I'm sure you have noticed that we both have the same black strip around our hearts. Almost like a ribbon, don't you agree?" 

"Yeah I noticed the same black strip in my heart that you have in yours, what of it?" Emma said as she tried to stand up but couldn’t.

Rumple walked around the bed and carefully chose his words. Emma wasn’t quite weak enough to take her heart over so he had to bide his time but he knew it wouldn’t be for much longer.

Regina, Snow and David were at Rumple's house pounding on the door and impatiently waiting for someone to answer. Having enough of it Regina waved her arms and the doors burst open.

"RUMPLE!! Show yourself now!" Regina bellowed as she walked through the hallway.

A crash was heard in a nearby room followed by a yelp. The trio walked quickly to the room and found Belle standing over a broken glass on the floor. 

"Regina, Snow.. what are you doing here? You frightened me half to death!" Belle cried out.

"Rumple. Where is he?" David asked, giving her no answer. 

"W..what do you want with Rumple?" Belle questioned the three people that were looking at her like she was the enemy. 

Finding the inner strength to calm herself down, Regina gently asked, "Is Rumple here? We need to speak with him about his time with Emma. It's very important Belle, please."

Belle looked at Regina then to Snow and David then back to Regina before letting out a breath.

"I'm sorry but he's gone. I came to make something to eat and when I went back to the bedroom he wasn't there. He's nowhere to be found in the house or the shed. He's just gone." Belle cried into her hands. "I think he's up to something and….and I don't think he's as weak as he lets on."

Regina put her hand on Belle's shoulder, giving her a bit of comfort. 

"Belle, we really need to find him.” Regina said to her, “Would it be all right if I checked the shed and David and Snow looked around the house?” 

“I believe you when you say he's up to something and that it has to do with Emma. I think she's in grave danger and Rumple is the cause of it."

Belle looked up with tears running down her cheeks. "I've given him the benefit of doubt for so long. I was always looking for the good in him. I thought with him not being the Dark One any longer he would change but I know he hasn’t and I don’t think he ever will.” 

Belle wiped the tears from her cheek then grabbed a set of keys that were hanging from a peg on the wall nearby.

"The skeleton key will open the shed and yes you can all look around but I doubt you'll find anything." She told Regina before walking over to the kitchen table. She watched as they moved into action on their quest to find something about Emma.

As Snow and David split up and searched rooms for anything relating to Emma, Regina went out back to the shed. 

At first look it seemed to be just an old shed but Regina saw the beakers and vials and that let her know that Rumple was up to no good. 

Knowing there must be a hidden cupboard or something, Regina began to tear the place apart.

Waving her hand a large shelf containing knick-knacks fell to the floor. Knocking along the wall she finally found it, a secret compartment. She opened it with magic but found it to be empty. Frustrated she threw a bottle across the room. 

Squinting her eyes she spotted something where the bottle had crashed against the wall. 

"Another secret compartment?" Regina whispered to herself, “Sneaky little bastard.” 

She walked over to the wall and saw that part of it was fake. She pulled it down and found Rumble’s magic stash.

"He's been making potions again." Regina said out loud as Snow and David come into the shed.

"He's making potions??" Snow asked in shock.

"How can he do that if he doesn't have magic?" David asked.

"You can still make the potions with or without magic but for most you need magic to execute them." Regina replied as she looked at the ingredients in the supply closet Rumple had hidden. 

"Something tells me that he’s going to use Emma for that magic.” Regina said, “I'm just not sure how he plans on doing that.” 

"She'll never help him willingly." Snow stated, “He’d have to trick her or force her."

"I need to do a locator spell because we need to find her now before Rumple manages to do whatever it is he’s planning on doing.” Regina said then looked at them, “Because whatever it is, it's going to end very badly for Emma. I can feel it." 

Emma was still sitting on the edge of her bed groaning in pain with sweat over her brow. Fighting with what strength she had left she tried to stand up and face Rumple. 

"What is it Rumple, what are you trying not to tell me?" She asked through clenched teeth. 

Rumple chuckled, "Oh Miss Swan I will tell you whatever you want to know. I'm not trying to hide anything from you."

"Bullshit, Rumple. You've been up to something for a very long time.” She said to him.

“My heart is as black as yours was before the Apprentices took the darkness. So, I know I'm dying. Why are you here what the hell do you want?" She demanded. 

With his hands behind his back, Rumple walked closer to Emma's bed. "I am here waiting for you to become comatose, well just about comatose. As I do not have magic yet I do need a small bit of help from you." 

"You see, Miss Swan, I am here for your heart.” He told her with a gleeful giggle.

“Before I lost my darkness and my power I tethered my heart to the dagger. So whomever became the Dark One, that person and I would have a connection not only to the dagger itself but also through our hearts. Unfortunately for me, I was in a coma so I couldn't get my power back before now." Rumple stated as he looked at Emma 

"With Regina breaking the curse of the Dark One I was no longer connected to the dagger but I was still connected to you. Our hearts are tethered together and mine has been and still is drawing power from yours." Rumple smiled as he watched Emma. He could feel the power become stronger with every word that he spoke.

The world crumbled around Emma as she heard what Rumple was telling her. She couldn’t move, the pain was too great and her limbs were feeling cold and numb. 

She's dying and Rumple was standing there telling her his wicked plan and waiting for her to die so he could be the Dark One again.

"If you think I'm going to help you Rumple, you are dumber than you look." Emma grated.

Rumple knew she would fight him, of course she would. He got close enough to her that she couldn’t miss the fury in his eyes. "If you do not help me, Miss Swan all those you love will die in great pain.” He warned. 

“Henry may be my grandson, but that will not stop me from hurting him to get what I want." Rumple spat out.

"And your lovely parents and they're little boy. Gone.” He said without blinking an eye. 

“Regina however I will make suffer more than she has EVER suffered before.” He threatened. 

“So you see Miss Swan, You will help me or your family will die and it will be your doing." He sneered before walking away from her bed. 

Emma's breathing was becoming more difficult with every breath she tried to take. Her sight was blurry and even though she felt the sweat running down face she was so cold. Her end was near and Rumple was going to get what he wanted, to become the Dark One again.

"Regina…" Emma whispered.

Rumple looked back at Emma, "Regina can't help you now Miss Swan. You left her without magic if I recall so now she's as useless as your son." Rumple laughed then checked his watch as he waited for the right time to administer the potion.

"Not much longer now and then soon you won't feel any more pain." Rumple told her then pulled out the vial and walked towards her. 

Regina, David and Snow arrived back at Regina's house. Regina heads straight upstairs to the bedroom and goes into the walk-in closet. Up on a shelf, above her mass collection of blouses and pant suits, in a small yellow box was Emma’s baby blanket. She pulled the box down and went downstairs where everyone, including Henry was standing in the living room. 

She placed the box on the coffee table and opened it, “It’s the only thing of hers I kept.” She explained when Snow gave her a wondering look. 

Regina then carefully removed the blanket and held it in one hand. She quietly recited a spell as she waved her hand over the blanket. 

She took in a deep breath then looked at Snow and David.

“Let’s go.” 

She turned on her heels and headed to the front door and Snow and David followed her.

She stopped and turned to Henry who was also following, “Henry I'm sorry but I can't take you with me. I’ve already used too much magic today and I’m still recovering from the overwhelming feeling of having it back. I need my strength to help Emma." She explained hoping he would understand. 

He didn’t put up a fight, all he said was, “Bring her back to us.”

At David’s truck Regina pointed to the wooded area on the map David pulled out, “This is where they are.” 

David then agreed to take his truck and meet them there. 

Clutching the blanket with one arm she grabbed Snow’s hand and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Appearing in the middle of the forest Regina and Snow took a quick look around. Feeling the blanket get hot when she faced a certain way, Regina started that way with Snow right behind her. 

After a few minutes Regina saw the cave opening. "There!" Regina said to Snow and both women headed towards the cave hoping to find Emma inside. 

They got to the cave opening and Regina and Snow both stopped in their tracks. What they saw was Emma lying on a bed with Rumple leaning over her, his hand in her chest and her hand in his. They could hear him as he recited a spell.

"Emma!" Snow yelled allowing Rumple to know they were there.

Rumple looked back at Regina and Snow then back to Emma whispering something in her ear.

Emma opened her eyes and saw the two people she loved very much. But she knew that they would die if she stayed so she snapped her fingers and she and Rumple vanished leaving only grey smoke behind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Regina yelled as she fell to her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just would like to thank those for the comments and kudos and bookmarks, it's greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks its greatly appreciated. Thanks to Jokerssmile for editing and making sure the chapters are smooth and correct! heheh

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Regina yelled as she fell to her knees.

Running footsteps could be heard approaching the cave as Snow and Regina stood only a few feet from Emma’s bed and were both still reeling from the shock of what they witnessed.

"Snow? Regina?" David yelled out.

Snow was startled out of her confused state and called out to her husband. "We're in here David."

"Snow….where's Emma? What happened?" David asked as he took hold of Snow's arm.

"We...we were too late." Snow said as she started to cry. "Oh David he...he.. Rumple had his hand in Emma's chest. She looked so weak." 

David hugged his wife, "We'll find her, we will always find her and she'll be okay. She's a fighter."

With her face buried in David's neck Snow let out a sob but shook her head in agreement that they would find their daughter.

David saw Regina who was still standing perfectly still by the bed and asked, “Regina? Are you ok?"

Ignoring him, Regina walked over to Emma's bed and found a vial and her Mother's book.  
She took the vial gave the contents a quick smell before resealing it and putting it in her pocket. 

She knew this was the potion that Rumple was going to use on Emma. She thought maybe she could figure out what it was and what it did. 

Looking at her Mother's book lying open on the bedside table Regina began to read through the pages. She flipped to the next page then the next trying to read as fast as she could. 

"Regina?" Snow called out. "What is it Regina? What are you reading?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina closed her eyes then opened them before she turned towards Snow and David, "My Mother's book."

"What kind of book is it? What’s in it?” David asked.

"She developed a lot of spells and potions. There are notes on the things she tried some that worked some that didn't. I was reading through it the other night before Emma took it. I'm not sure but I think Mother came really close to becoming the Dark One but the potion wasn't finished so it didn't work. I think Rumple figured it out and now he’s going to take the darkness from Emma." Regina explained.

Snow went over to Regina, "What do you mean? You broke the Dark One's curse, Emma isn't dark anymore. So how is he going to use it?"

Regina just looked at Snow as if she had two heads, “Emma never lost all of her darkness, of that I am sure."

Snow looked down at her wringing fingers, "I'm sorry Regina, I just hate thinking that Emma is still the Dark One. She was so good when the curse was first broken. I'm so sorry I never listened to what you were trying to tell me."

Regina looked back down at the book, softly touching the pages. "Emma and I found this book in the library with the other hidden books when we were researching the Dark One. I never knew this one existed. I have a lot of my mother's books but this one has her most vile spells and potions." Regina shuddered seeing a spell that her mother had used on her once.

With very little rest and having not eaten after being sick, Regina sat down on Emma's bed feeling woozy. 

Looking down at the pages of her Mother's book, she shook her head slightly wondering why the power of the Dark One was so enticing that her Mother would go to such measures to have it.

"There is a lot of information here, I need to go through this and find out what Rumple has done." Regina said as she looked at Snow. 

"We'll go back to your place and let the others know what's going on” David said to Regina as he hugged his wife.

The three of them left the cave and went to David's truck and made their way back to Regina's home.

 

Hearing her mother call out for her and seeing Regina, Emma felt relieved but it was short-lived with Rumple telling her that if she didn't make them disappear he would kill her family on the spot. 

Being too weak to think or to argue she did as she was told and Emma transported them out of the cave. Thinking of a place in the woods, Emma felt her magic being pulled as if Rumple was controlling her and making them go where he wanted.

"Where are we?" Emma grunted in pain though Rumple's hand was no longer in her chest.

Rumple was pacing back and forth in the small living room which didn’t look familiar to Emma but she was in too much pain too keep her eyes open long enough to actually look around.

"Why Miss Swan, we are in your mother’s old Nanny’s house.”

“Johanna.” Emma whispered remembering stories Snow told her about her dear sweet Nanny.

“It seems Regina and your parents spoiled my fun so we shall stay here until I'm able to finish what I started." Rumple said as he looked out the small paned window.

"Why don't you just finish it, Rumple? I can't take this pain any longer. So do what you have to do and kill me already." 

Rumple tutted and turned towards Emma "I would, Miss Swan but with the greatest misfortune I do not possess the potion to finish the Dark Ones' spell."

He looked at her and asked, "I believed Regina didn't have her magic, but I am incorrect with this assumption am I not?"

With her eyes still closed and having trouble breathing, she nodded her head and smirked, "I knew... I was dying… so I wanted her... to be able to ...protect... Henry."

Rumple being a calm man even when under pressure was feeling out of control. He had been so close to linking their hearts into one and becoming the Dark One again but the damn Charming's and Regina interrupting in the most inopportune time.

"Damn them!" Rumple barked and woke Emma causing her to jump then groan in pain from the movement.

Looking down at his watch he noted it would be another couple of hours before it was dark and then he’d be able to leave the house in the woods and get back his potion. He needed it to finish the spell before Emma died and this will be all for naught. 

When he looked over at Emma he saw that she had fallen back to sleep and muttered to himself, "I don't know how much longer she will last; I need to get that potion."

A few hours after Regina, Snow and David returned from the cave, Regina came out from her study and headed into the dining room to see, sitting crammed around her table were the 7 dwarves, Granny, Ruby, Belle, David, Snow, Henry and the Blue Fairy.

She was momentarily taken aback by the sight. Regina then stepped further into the dining room and gained everyone's attention.

With the book in her hands Regina shared what she had learned from her Mother's writings. 

"As we all know Cora had wanted to become the Dark One and has since she knew Rumple when he was her teacher. But because she was never able to retrieve the dagger she developed a spell that would bind her to the Dark One's dagger which would bind her to the Dark One himself. However she was still working on a potion but never got a chance to complete it."

Regina recited the information from what had been written in the book. "It seems that Rumple who had possession of this book for a very long time finally managed to complete the potion and spell. I believe that Rumple has somehow bound his heart to the dagger and to the new Dark One who at the time was Emma. Even with the curse broken, Rumple is still bound to Emma and he's been able to keep part of her darkness within her."

"I think that since he was in a coma all the while Emma was the Dark One the spell was useless and now he's come up with a potion to finish what he has started." Reaching into her pocket, Regina took out the vial she found in the cave. "This very potion."

"Where did you get that, Regina?" Snow asked in shock.

"Rumple left it at the cave; it was next to the book." Regina replied." I think that without this, Rumple cannot finish the spell and Emma still has a chance."

The group all began to talk at once some calling out that they had to save Emma. Unable to be heard over the raucous Snow stood up and whistled loudly silencing the group instantly.

"Yes, we need to save Emma but we have to find her and get her away from Rumple." Snow called out to everyone. "Emma was very weak when saw her." Snow said as she begins to cry "I don't think she has much time."

David put his arm around her to comfort her as more murmurs and mumbling were heard but most were giving Snow time to calm down.

"We need to go out and look for them. Can you do another location spell and find Emma?" Ruby asked Regina.

Putting the vial back into her pocket, Regina looked at Ruby, "I tried before I came in here when I was in the study. I'm not sure but I believe Rumple is using Emma’s magic to cloak them so I cannot locate them."

David let go of Snow and stood up, "I think we need to check out all the abandoned buildings and homes where Rumple might take Emma. He needs a hiding place until he can get that potion or make more." Looking at Regina, "Do you think he'll make more of that potion?"

Regina looked to David and said, "I assume there is someone watching Rumple’s house and shed?" 

David nodded his head in confirmation. 

"I don’t think Rumple will be able to duplicate this potion, going through his shed I am positive this vial is all there is and he needs it to become the Dark One. It's our only leverage and he'll make contact and try to get it back."

Grumpy stood up, "We'll need to have Snow, Henry and Regina under protection. He may come after them."

Moved by Grumpy's thoughtfulness of protecting her she still scoffed, "I don't need protection I have my magic." Seeing everyone look at her she turned towards Grumpy. "But thank you for wanting to protect me."

"He is right though, Henry I need you to be somewhere safe. Rumple will not stop until he gets this potion." Regina said as she put her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"I will put a protection spell on all of you but I'm not sure how long it will hold. My magic isn't in full force yet and is still limited." Regina told the group in front of her. 

Being seen as the Saviour of the town she still felt a little apprehension from some people but she still felt the need to protect them all.

Snow got up and went to Regina, "Don't waste your magic on us; you will need it when you find Emma and free her from Rumple, please Regina."

Regina gave Snow a quick nod but knew she’d still protect them because they would be the ones Rumple would go after first. 

Turning to go back to the study Regina thought on what she had to do next. Too much time had been wasted and they needed to find Emma now.

Leaving the townsfolk to check abandoned buildings was a small time saver but Regina knew that Rumple would never go to those places. She needed to think like Rumple, like the Dark One. Emma seemed to have had the perfect hiding place. Rumple would have had one too when he was Dark.

Regina quickly returned to the dining room and found Belle, “Belle, can you come with me please?”

Belle looked around the room hesitantly before getting up and following Regina out of the room.

“Wh..what do you want, Regina?” Belle asked quietly. 

Taking Belle by the shoulders, Regina asked “Where would Rumple go? You were with him while he was dying, did he ever say anything or have you do something for him?”

Belle stepped away from Regina and paced while she thought back to when Rumple was sick.

“He would leave for hours at a time, but I’m not sure to where. He would take the car but then I would see him without it.” 

“He spent a lot of time in the shed and wherever else he went. Each time though he would bring me fresh cut flowers, pretty little white flowers and I know they were not from my father’s shop.” Belle recalled.

Regina with her arm across her stomach was biting her lip trying to think of where Rumple would get fresh cut flowers without anyone missing them. “Thank you Belle.”

In the dining room, David and Grumpy were dividing up sections of the town map where there were abandoned homes and buildings while Snow passed out walkie-talkies from the Sheriff’s office so everyone can keep in contact.

Regina and Belle walked back into the dining room and Regina went over to David. “From what Belle has told me, I think you should check out the farmhouse where Zelena was staying. I don’t think he would go to an abandoned building I think he would go to a home that wasn’t in use.”

David nodded and relayed a message to Ruby and Granny who had already left to search the cannery. Both were armed with their bows so he wasn’t too worried about their safety but he made sure they kept in contact at all times.

Snow and David were marking the town map as they discussed the abandoned homes in Storybrooke while Regina took Henry and Belle to her vault to keep them safe.

The bustling house was now a little quieter as more and more townsfolk left to go to their assigned parts of town. 

No one noticed a dark figure crouched down behind the hedges on the side of the house as they left 108 Mifflin Street.


	7. Chapter 7

Before leaving the quaint little house to go to Regina’s, Rumple checked on Emma to see if she was awake. He bent over and reached to check for a pulse.

“I’m not dead yet, Rumple. You don’t have to check to see if I’m still breathing.” Emma groaned and startled him for a moment.

“Ah but I must, Miss Swan because if you are too far gone the spell will not work.” Rumple replied with a titter.

“I will be leaving you shortly to obtain the potion and then you will be out of yours and my misery soon enough, Miss Swan.” Rumple told her as he gathered his overcoat and put it on.

“Also, I will need a little assistance in concealing my location so Regina won’t be able to detect my presence.”

“No!” Emma said, defiantly not wanting Rumple anywhere near Regina, “I won’t help you.”

“Ah but you will.” Rumple said as he pulled a gun out from the pocket of his coat. “I may not have magic, but I can still harm the ones you love. So you will put a concealment spell over me or I will simply kill your family.” Rumple sneered then put the gun back into his coat pocket.

Emma slowly tried to sit up and look at Rumple with pleading eyes, “Please do what you want with me but leave them alone. I’ll do as you ask.”

“Until I get the potion back, all bets are off Miss Swan, no one will stop me from becoming the Dark One again. Whoever stands in my way of retrieving the potion will be disposed of.” Rumple insisted as he walked over to Emma.

“Now put the spell on me and you can lie back down and wait for my return.” Rumple turned towards the door then back facing Emma. “And don’t even think about trying to get away or contacting anyone. It will be your demise as well as the others. If I cannot retrieve the potion or if my plan fails, know this; I have nothing to lose.”

Emma nodded that she understood. She took a moment, gathered her strength then cast the cloaking spell over Rumple before lying back down on the dusty sofa.

After Rumple left the house she heard a car start then drive away. She silently prayed that Regina would somehow know that Rumple was near even with the spell.

After a few minutes, Emma slowly sat up then with a deep breath she went to stand but the pain was too much and she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

 

Appearing in the rec room of Regina’s house instead of the secret room in the vault, Henry looked at his mother confused, “Um Mom this isn’t your vault.”

Regina walked around the downstairs game room and started to recite a spell. When she finished she turned to Henry, “I know dear, but Rumple would know that I would take you to my vault as it is my go-to for hiding precious things. So he could be waiting for us there. I’ve put a protection spell on this room and no one but your grandparents or I can come in. You and Belle are safe here I promise.”

“What are you going to do, Mom?” Henry asked looking fearful.

“I’m going to go to my vault as planned. Not to worry Henry, I’ll be fine.” Regina walked over to Henry and gave him a hug, “I’ll be back soon.”

Then with a wave of her hand Regina disappeared in a cloud of light purple smoke.

Outside and undetected, Rumple was crouched down by the opened dining room window. He quietly listened as the Charming’s talked about Regina taking Henry and Belle to the vault to hide them as well as the potion.

Rumple grinned at the fact of how predictable Regina was. He snuck away from the house and got into the old car and made his way to the cemetery.

Scouring the map of Storybrooke, Snow and David had marked off all the homes and apartments they could think of that were no longer inhabited.

“We’ve heard from Grumpy and his group at the Lakeside Mansion and nothing. There aren’t many places to search.” David said to Snow hoping they would soon hear from the groups who left earlier in search of Rumple and Emma.

“Ruby and Granny said the farmhouse was clear and they were going to look into the storm cellar where Rumple was held hostage though I doubt he would go there." Snow relayed the information while tapping her chin with a marker.

“This doesn’t make sense, David. I wonder if Regina is sure about it being a house and not a building. They could be anywhere even another cave.” Snow said with concern then started looking for more homes on the map.

“I know Snow and I have sent some people over to the cannery and other buildings along the waterfront. We’ll find them I know we will.” David said as he consoled and kissed Snow’s forehead.

“There are a couple of places you and I can check out but we’ll wait for Regina to get back first.” David told her, then looked at his watch, “Speaking of which, how long has she been gone?”

Appearing outside of her vault, Regina glanced around the cemetery looking for anything out of place. Not seeing anything amiss she went inside and made her way down to her secret room.

Within minutes Rumple also arrived at the cemetery. Parking the car out of sight he made his way to the Mills family mausoleum.

Going inside the vault, Rumple saw that the coffin has been pushed to the side unveiling the staircase that led down to Regina’s vault. He slowly pulled the gun from his coat pocket but a commotion outside startled him and he quickly slipped in behind Cora’s coffin. Even with the cloaking spell he wasn’t going to take the chance of getting caught.

“Regina? REGINA!?” Snow hollered from outside the mausoleum. “David, we need to check inside she’s been gone too long.”

“Stay behind me and we’ll go in slow and steady.” David said to Snow as he guided her behind him.

Seeing the coffin moved to its side as Rumple did, they slowly took a step down towards the vault looking for Regina.

“Regina?” David called out, “Regina, are you down here?”

“Snow, David?” Regina asked as she walked toward the staircase. “What are you two doing here? And who is keeping watch at the house?”

“You were gone for so long we got worried about you.” David told her, “And Sneezy is at the house.”

“You both need to go back now!” Regina chided. “Rumple could be there doing God knows what. He can’t be in my house and the protection spell is only good as long as you are in there. Snow, please go back."

“We were just worried about you. We have no idea what Rumple is capable of.” Snow said to her, displeased about being scolded like a child. "And I said not to waste your magic on me."

“Fine and I thank you for your concern but please get back there now.” Regina said feeling uneasy with Henry and Belle in the house with no surveillance. She thought maybe she should have mentioned to David and Snow that she had hidden Henry and Belle there.

They turned around to go back up the stairs but were stopped by a gun pointed at Snow’s head.

“No need to go any further Dearie.” Rumple giggled, “And don’t try anything Regina or these two will perish by this gun.”

Regina lowered her hand and stepped back from the staircase, “What do you want, Rumple?”

Rumple let out a throaty sarcastic chuckle, “Do you really need to ask, Regina? You know what I want and you had best give it to me now or these two will die as will Miss Swan.”

“I know what you have done, and it’s not going to work. Mother wasn’t able to make the spell and potion work all those years ago, what makes you think you can make it work now?” Regina defied him, trying to gain the upper hand.

“Where is she Rumple? Where is Emma? You are not going to get away with this I will not allow it.” Regina demanded and she began to raise her arm.

Rumple gently pulled his finger back a tiny bit on the trigger of the .22 caliber gun that was pressed into Snow’s head, daring Regina to try her magic.

“Now let’s get this over with. Give me the potion and I’ll be out of here!” He demanded of her.

“I…I don’t have it.” Regina lied as she looked at Snow with sympathetic eyes.

“You do, I know you do, Regina so do not waste my time or Emma’s. She’s not going to live much longer. Give me the potion, now!” Rumple bellowed making David and Snow jump with fright.

“She’s not going to live if you get the potion either. At least this way you won’t become the Dark One again.” Regina stated with an indignant expression on her face.

“Regina!” Snow implored, “What are you doing? Are you trying to get Emma killed? Give it to him!”

Rumple tilted his head and smirk, “She’s right. You are killing Emma as we speak and causing her more pain with every minute that goes by. Is that what you want? For her to suffer?”

“I know she wouldn’t want you to be the Dark One again, she wouldn’t want me to do this.” Regina said with tearful eyes.

She knew Emma wouldn’t want her to give Rumple the potion but right now the thought of her suffering and the gun at Snow’s head overruled anything she thought Emma would want.

She knew she had to give it to him but not without her own twist.

Feeling defeat, Regina handed him the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big thank you for those who have left comments, bookmarks and kudos I appreciate it very much. It's great to know you are enjoying the story so far.. coming close the end though!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the streets and locations of Storybrooke were found on a map from the show.  
> Once again a thank you for all the kudos, comments and the bookmarks it's greatly appreciated and I hope you're enjoying the story. There is only one more chapter left and since it is my B'day today I may just post the last one up later today as well. Enjoy!

After receiving the vial of potion, Rumple pushed Snow down the remaining steps into her husband causing both to stumble into Regina and allowing him to get away without Regina trying to stop him with her magic.

Arriving back at his hideout, Rumple walked through the door quickly as he didn't know in what condition he would find Emma. He had been away a lot longer than he anticipated and was afraid she might already be gone.

He saw Emma lying on the floor and rushed over to her. He pulled her up onto the sofa and checked her pulse.

"Still alive I see Miss Swan, good for you." Rumple said after feeling a heartbeat under his fingers.

Emma murmured softly as she lay on the sofa and tried with all she could to open her eyes.

"That's it, open your eyes, it's almost over." Rumple said to her softly. "I need you awake for this."

Fighting the pain and the extreme tiredness Emma slowly opened her eyes. Seeing only darkness she blinked a few times and finally saw the blurry lines of Rumple's face. Groaning Emma tried to raise her head but Rumple held her down.

"Now, now Emma, stay where you are, you don't have to sit up for this. But I do need your magic to complete this spell." Rumple coaxed Emma to become more awake.

Emma was delirious and wasn't even sure what was going on. Not knowing where she was or why she was with Rumple. Again, she tried to sit up but being too tired and weak she couldn't.

Rumple knelt by the couch and started reciting the spell that he had started in the cave when they were interrupted.

"You're going to have to grasp onto my heart now." He told her.

Summoning her magic with the greatest of difficulty she lifted her arm and hesitantly put her hand on Rumple's chest.

'Maybe she's too weak.' Rumple thought to himself.

"Just reach in and hold onto my heart, gently of course." Rumple told her, "It will all be over soon."

Emma slowly pushed her hand into Rumple's chest and held onto his heart. She felt it pulsing in her hand and it slowly awakened her hazy mind when she realized what was happening to her.

A small sense of relief hit her knowing it would soon be over.

She listened to Rumple mumble strange words then felt his hand enter her chest and grasp onto her heart, the pain she felt made her cry out.

The pain for both of them subsided and Rumple continued reciting the spell.

Emma thought about the people of Storybrooke, her makeshift family, her parents, Henry and especially Regina. They worked so hard to release her from the Dark One's curse only to have Rumple screw it all up.

She always wanted a family and now she had this huge one and she felt so loved. She knew Henry would be okay Regina would make sure of it, the entire town would. He was their true Saviour, the truest believer which made them all believers, made them all better in one way or another.

Henry was the greatest thing she had ever done in her life.

"Regina" Emma whispered.

Regina was the love of her life. True love? Maybe, maybe not but she loved no other like she did Regina.

Hook was just there and she used him while she was the Dark One. She was regretful for the way she treated him but the more she saw Regina fawn over Robin the more she went after Hook. She loved him in a way but nothing comparable to what she felt with Regina.

When Robin and Roland went back with Zelena to Camelot it was the happiest day of Emma's life. No more Robin to compete with. As soon as he was gone she went straight to Hook and broke up with him. He wasn't surprised at all. He didn't trust her when she was the Dark One and in his mind he broke up with her the night she finally said I love you and became the Dark One.

Coming back from her trip down memory lane or was it her life flashing before her eyes? Emma looked up at Rumple, evil black eyes were staring at her still mumbling out the spell. Then he stopped and she felt his hand move around her heart.

Emma felt a pain burn through her and she gritted her teeth and waited for it to pass.

Rumple closed his eyes and started chanting a different incantation. Some of it she could understand, something about releasing or untying...and then she felt it.

At first it was as if she could breathe a little easier. A tightness had been loosened and it felt like a cool breeze. But then the cool feeling was gone and now it felt as if someone was stabbing her heart with a hot poker.

Panic set in and she tried getting away with her free hand but she felt weaker than before. She could see that Rumple too was in pain and he wasn't at all fazed by her small movement because he continued with his chanting.

All of a sudden, Rumple stopped speaking and took in a deep breath. He looked down at Emma with a wicked smile, "It's time Emma, I need you to drink this potion and you'll have no more pain, no more worries." Rumple said as he lifted the uncorked vial towards Emma's lips.

 

"What have we done?" Snow asked dumbfounded.

"How could you? That was the ONLY thing that was keeping Emma alive and you gave it to HIM!" David yelled in Regina's face before pushing her away from him.

Regina stumbled back and put a hand up, ready to use magic to defend herself if need be.

"Listen to me! I didn't give him the potion!" She yelled at him.

Snow, who was holding David back from Regina stopped and looked at her, "Wh..what?"

David looked at Regina then his wife then back to Regina with his usual confused look.

"What do you mean, you didn't give him the potion. I saw you do it with my own two eyes. What are you trying to pull, Regina?" He asked her.

Lowering her hand, Regina started to explain to the Charming's.

"When I found the vial I knew Rumple would come looking for it so I made a copy. I'm not stupid enough to give him the real one." Regina told them and they seem surprised.

"Oh relax, it wasn't a true copy. I made a fake version while I was in my study with a few things from Rumple's shed and then I hid the real one with Henry and Belle back at my house."

"At your house? But I thought you brought them here to hide." Snow asked, "And this potion of yours, what will it do to Emma if she drinks it?"

"The copy I made had to be close to the original. I couldn't have Rumple figuring it out but…" Regina started to say but didn't finish.

David looked harshly at Regina, "But what? What did you do?"

"We really don't have the time to go over all this. Just know I added something that will hopefully help Emma." Regina told him, "Now, where is your walkie-talkie?"

Not sure about what's what any longer, David scratched his head, "Um I left it in the truck out on the street."

With a wave of her hand the walkie-talkie appeared in Regina's hand and she turned it on to call Granny.

A few clicks and then a little static was heard before a voice called out, "I'm here Regina, and you were right. A black sedan burned rubber near the cemetery 5 minutes ago. Ruby high-tailed it after him, she'll report back as soon as can, over." Granny reported.

The radio crackled again and then another voice came over it, "Grumpy here Regina. Happy and Sleepy said they saw a speeding black sedan heading west down 5th street, over."

More static was heard before Ruby's voice came over the radio. "Regina, I'm sorry but he ditched the car at Nightingale Village. He didn't go by foot, I think he had another car stashed and took that."

"Heading west near the Nightingale Village? What's out that way?" Regina said thinking out loud.

"Oh My GOD!" Snow yelled out and startled David and Regina.

"What?" Regina asked her.

"I forgot about it. How could I forget? Regina, what kind of flowers did Belle say Rumple brought to her after being away?" Snow asked in a hurry.

Confused by Snow's strange question, Regina said, "I..I'm not sure little white flowers, or something like that. She didn't tell me the name. Why?"

"The snow drop flower. I know where they are!" Snow announced.

Multiple voices were heard over the radio as Regina had left the relay button pressed. "Where Snow?"

Shaking her head not believing she could have forgotten Johanna's house that bordered on Blythe Lake. "They're out past Hunter's Grove in the woods near the lake. They're at Johanna's house!"

Regina looked momentarily ashamed remembering Snow's nanny who was killed by her mother. She turned away and walked toward a plain wall.

Waving her hands in an arch like gesture the wall disappeared uncovering the wall of hearts. Clasping her hand a small box withdrew from the wall and Regina went over to it and whispered something and the box opened.

Taking out a small cloth pouch and closing the box, Regina then clasped her hand again and watched as the box returned itself within the wall. Waving her arms in an arch again the wall of hearts disappears behind the plain wall.

Turning back she placed the pouch in her coat pocket and picked up the walkie-talkie as she walked towards Snow and David.

She pressed the relay button and spoke to those who were out looking for Rumple and Emma. "I'll be taking David and Snow with me to the house, no one is to go near it. Stay away from the house until you hear from me. Understand?"

Hearing nothing over the radio she repeated herself with a little more harshness in her voice, "Understand?"

Again multiple voices were heard over the radio with the reply of, 'we understand.'

Putting the radio down, Regina took Snow and David's hands and transported them just outside the house Rumple was holding Emma.

A small bit of static was heard when Grumpy quietly said, "She didn't say over, over."

"That's it Emma just drink this potion and all will be right in this world." Rumple assured her.

Emma didn't move as she continued to stare into Rumples eyes, no longer with colour only blackness.

Knowing that taking the potion would be her end she didn't want to do it. She really did want to fight, she wanted to live and be happy with Regina and Henry but she knew she would never get them back. Not after all that she had done to them, after hurting them and scaring them.

Closing her eyes she remembered how Henry looked at her the morning Regina made her leave. ' He's never feared me like that even when I was the Dark One.' Seeing his eyes in her mind she decided that this is what she needed to do. She will take the potion and be done with it. The people she loved and this town will be better off without her.

Just as Emma was about to open her mouth to drink the potion the door blew off its hinges and in walked Regina along with Snow and David.

Rumple could not believe this was happening again. He was too close to becoming the Dark One for the three stooges to stop him now.

"It's no use, Regina it's too late she's mine and I'll be the Dark One soon."

Not paying attention to Rumple, Regina walked towards the sofa where she can see Emma's hand in Rumples chest and his in hers. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and gave her a little smile, "Drink the potion Emma."

Confused, Emma frowned at what Regina had told her. But then she saw the caring, sincerity and even love in Regina's eyes so without question she did what she was told and drank the potion.

Turning towards Regina, Rumple was bewildered by her strange request for Miss Swan to take the potion.

He thought she was here to stop him from giving her the potion not telling her to take it. Ignoring Regina, Rumple turned back to Emma and the smile she had on her face turned a puzzled Rumple into a panicking Rumple.

Snow and David stood, fighting the urge to run to Emma and help her but Regina held up a hand to keep them at bay.

She stepped a little closer to Emma, "He has to remove his hand from your chest before you can do anything." Regina said quietly.

Rumple not understanding what was happening, started to feel the power he had been draining from Emma heart stop.

"What's going on? Why didn't the potion work?" He asked, angry.

Regina could see that Emma was beginning to regain some of her strength. The potion she drank only had a small bit of healing water from Lake Nostos. She was now fighting hers and Rumples darkness as his hand was still clutching her heart.

Regina knew Rumple needed to release her heart in order for her to heal properly. If he was draining her darkness he could drain the healing properties as well. She needed to get him away from Emma.

"It's over Rumple, let her go, now!" Regina ordered.

"I have no intentions of letting go, Regina!" He told her.

"What have you done? Why has the potion stopped working?" He asked as the feelings of control he once had over Emma started to fade.

"Remove your hand from her heart and I'll tell you everything, Rumple. Just let her go." Regina commanded.

"NO! You tell me now or I'll squeeze her heart until she dies." Rumple spat.

Emma didn't know what was going on. She felt less pain and felt herself getting stronger but there was a tugging at her heart that made the wellness she was feeling start to dissipate.

She felt angry and spiteful then felt calm and happy. It felt like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde all over again and now she was feeling what Rumple was feeling. He was still a part of her and whatever she drank that was making her better he was taking from her.

'Oh Hell no!' She thought to herself.

She reached with her other hand and tried to take his hand from out of her chest but she felt a pain that made her scream as he squeezed her heart.

Regina seeing Emma in pain, placated to him, "All right I'll tell you just stop hurting her."

Rumple slowly released his tightened hold on Emma's heart but didn't let go, "Go on, tell me."

"When I searched your shed I found a few vials and took them. One vial I learned had the healing water of Lake Nostos." Regina divulged, "I then researched the potion you left behind in the cave and the spell that my Mother was trying to develop."

"I knew what you were trying to do. So I duplicated the potion the best I could then added the water so that it would help Emma rather than kill her." She told him.

Emma had stayed quiet throughout Regina's explanation. She couldn't believe how much trouble Regina had gone through to help her. After everything that she had done, Regina still cared for her. Knowing this now made her happy but her happiness was mixed with Rumple's rage at being deceived and it enraged Emma. She needed to get him away from her, immediately.

So without any thought for her own or Rumple's safety, she gripped Rumple's arm and yanked it out of her chest.

A great rumbling shook the ground then screams of terror, pain, and anguish was all that was heard in the quiet night as the townsfolk who had gathered outside the homestead at Blythe Lake stood in shock and fear.

Running up the stairs and in through the doorway with their bows at ready, Ruby and Granny came to an abrupt stop. What was lying out before them was unimaginable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Once Upon a Time characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Also, all medical terminology was written without any real medical knowledge so if things were not correct - sorry.  
> Once again I would like to thank those who took the time to read, comment and leave kudos for the story it is really appreciated.  
> And to Jokerssmile thank you for supporting me and being my beta and a great friend, Kudos to you.

As Ruby and Granny stopped in their tracks, Grumpy, Happy and the rest of the group came barreling in almost knocking the others down. When they saw the shocked face of Granny they turned to see what she was looking at and they too couldn't believe their eyes.  
It looked as if there had been an explosion. Every piece of furniture was either over turned or in pieces.

Snow was lying next to a pile which once might have been a chair. David was not far from Snow lying on the ground and covered with debris and Emma and Gold were both lying unconscious on the floor.

Both of their blacken hearts lay in Emma’s hands. 

Regina was trying to get up from where she was thrown but was wobbly on her feet. 

Ruby rushed over to Regina and helped her up. Granny then went over to Snow to check on her and some of the others started uncovering David. No one went near Emma or Rumple.

Granny called out for someone to call an ambulance and started to gently dab at some of the wounds on Snow's face and arms. More people started clearing away the debris to help with David and Snow.

Regina with Ruby’s help went over to Emma and knelt down beside her. She lightly pushed back the hair that had fallen over Emma's face. She was afraid to check if Emma was breathing, afraid she was dead because Regina knew that if she was she wouldn’t be able to live without her. 

She stroked Emma's cheek with the back of her hand before checking to see if she was breathing. With a relieved sigh Regina nodded, she was breathing, but it was shallow. She knew she had to get Emma’s heart back in her chest soon. 

She reached inside the breast pocket and withdrew the black pouch she had brought from her vault. She pulled a small bottle from it, uncapped it and poured a small amount over Emma’s heart as she recited, “To return to you that what was once lost. Please bring my Emma back to me.” 

She then put a few drops into Emma’s mouth, hoping it would bring Emma back. 

Regina didn't notice how quiet it was until she heard the sirens of the ambulance. Looking up she saw everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching Regina help Emma with the healing waters of Lake Nostos.

Tears streaming down Granny's and many others faces as they watch a love that would hopefully mend and bring Emma back. 

Granny wiped away her tears then barked orders to have the paramedics come in the house to take the injured and unconscious to the hospital.

Regina sat on the floor with Emma’s head cradled in her lap as people were milling around, not wanting to disturb them. 

She held Emma’s heart in her hand as she absently stroked it with her thumb and wished with all her might that it would return to its normal state. She then, quietly and gently pushed Emma’s heart back into her chest. 

With a heavy sigh, Regina waited for Emma to wake but nothing happened. 

Two paramedics came over with a gurney to put Rumple on but Regina stopped them. She reached over and took Rumple’s heart from Emma's hand then shoved it back inside his chest before the paramedics took him to the hospital.

She returned to Emma, sitting her up the best she could, she tilted Emma’s head back and gave what little was left of the healing waters to her. 

"Please wake up Emma, come back to me." Regina cried as she stroked Emma's hair. She then placed Emma’s head gently back into her lap and as she continued to stroke her hair she quietly hummed one of Emma's favourite songs.

The ambulance was just returning to bring Emma to the hospital but the paramedics were held up by Granny who wanted to give Regina a few more minutes with Emma. Knowing what she had been going through after the Dark One's curse was broken Granny knew Regina loved Emma fiercely and although they had broken up, Regina never stopped loving Emma. Watching them now it was painfully clear they were true loves and Granny hoped she would see them grow stronger and stronger.

Not wanting to wait any longer, the paramedics went over to Regina and Emma. "We need to take her to the hospital, Ma'am." 

Regina nodded her head and leaned back so the paramedics could put a neck brace on her. They gently slid Emma from Regina's lap to the floor then onto the gurney. As one Paramedic was strapping Emma in, the other helped Regina to her feet. "Are you all right? Do you have any injuries? We can get you a gurney as well." 

All she could do was shake her head no in response. She then took Emma’s hand and walked out with them. 

They stopped at the back of the ambulance and one paramedic told Regina she’d have to let go of Emma’s hand. She was about to protest but he stopped her, “You can ride with her Ma’am, we just need to get her in the bus okay?”

Again, only nodding in response Regina waited for Emma to be loaded into the ambulance and then was helped into the back by the same kind paramedic. Regina smiled and said, “Thank you."

He then shut the doors and Regina took Emma’s hand in hers again. 

Arriving at the hospital, Regina went as far as she could with Emma until a nurse said she could go no further. Regina who was in no mood to be told what to do, was about to fire ball the nurse when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Dr. Whale asked her to come with him and began asking questions about what happened and what he needed to do for Emma. Not knowing if this world's medical measures would help or if they were needed being as it was most likely magic that caused this.

Regina gave him the Cole's note version of what happened and believed Emma should be monitored because her heart had stopped beating and Regina wasn't sure if any damage had been done. She also told him that she administered healing water from the lake. 

"I believe Emma is only alive because of the water she consumed before the... incident. But I'm not sure if it was enough or if Emma was already too far gone for it to work fully." Regina said sadly.

"All right Regina, why don't we get someone to check you out and I'll examine Emma and run some tests. I'll come back for you as soon as I'm finished. Okay?" Dr. Whale asked with a kindness he rarely showed Regina.

Regina was about to decline the examination for herself but was stopped by Ruby who was standing behind her. "That would be great Dr. Whale I'll stay with Regina while she's being attended to."

Whale nodded his head and walked through the automatic doors towards the emergency ward as Ruby navigated Regina to the next vacant room. 

"You stay here and I'll get someone to check you out, ok?" Ruby asked but didn't wait for a response as she saw the new nurse practitioner walk down the hallway.

After being given the all-clear from the nurse, Ruby took Regina home to get Henry and Belle and changed from her ragged clothing.

"MOM!" What happened? You were all gone so long!" Henry said almost shouting with worry when he saw her. He went to her and hugged her, not wanting to let go, “I was so worried.” 

“Why don’t you let your mom go clean up and I’ll fill the both of you in on what happened.” Ruby cut in when she saw that Regina was about to start crying. 

“Oh, okay.” He said and Regina, without a word went upstairs. 

"What happened, Ruby? Where is everyone?" Belle asked trying not to ask about Rumple even though she was concerned for him greatly.

Ruby told them what had happened while Regina was upstairs taking a shower and changing into some fresh clothes. 

When Regina returned to the kitchen Ruby told her that Granny had called and told her that Snow and David were awake. 

Arriving back at the hospital Ruby, Henry and Belle went to see Snow and David and Regina went to find out about Emma. 

She went to the nurse at the Emergency desk to ask about Emma when an alarm was heard over the speaker with someone calling out a “Code Blue.”

Regina watched as the hospital staff ran in an organized flurry down the hall to where Emma was. 

"Emma!" Regina screamed and ran after them and pushed her way into the room.

"Get her out of here!” Whale yelled as he was getting the defibrillator ready while a nurse was performing CPR on Emma. "200 joules stand clear."

"No I'm staying!" Regina countered as she pulled away from the orderly "Just help Emma, please!”

It seemed as if everyone in the room was holding their breath as Dr. Whale shocked Emma's heart once, then twice with no affect. There was no heartbeat. He called out for 360 joules and then clear before shocking her one more time. But there was nothing but the loud piercing sound of Emma flat lining.

Regina screamed before pushing Whale out of the way and in her desperation she pushed her hand into Emma's chest and grabbed her heart. She summoned all the healing magic she possessed as she yelled, "Beat damn you! Don't do this to me Emma, don't you leave me."

“Fight, you have to fight Emma!” She screamed. 

A white light pierced the room blinding everyone. The light seemed to pour from Regina and into Emma. 

It felt like hours but it was literally only a couple of seconds and then Emma woke with a deep gasping breath just as Regina fainted to the floor.

Ruby, Granny, Snow, David and Henry had all been running towards the room when they saw the bright light and it stopped them in their tracks. 

They tried to push into the already crowded room.

"True Love's Kiss?" Henry asked with a sly grin.

The others chuckled until they saw Regina lying unconscious on the floor.

Emma was awake and trying to get out of bed to help Regina. 

"Emma!" Snow yelled and tried to go into the room when she was stopped and told that she couldn’t go in. But being the defiant family they were they all stood outside in the hallway waited for some answers.

What had seemed like forever, Regina was finally taken to a room after receiving a cat scan because she hit her head when she fainted. A heart monitor was hooked up because the power it took to restart Emma's heart was too much and it over-taxed Regina's heart to the point she almost had a heart attack and passed out.

A few hours later Snow and David were released from the hospital with minor injuries and a concussion for each of them. Instead of leaving the hospital they each took turns visiting Emma and Regina along with Granny, Ruby and the Dwarves. 

Belle had been sitting in the waiting room after visiting Emma where she apologized for Rumple and then she went to see Regina.

Belle never went into Rumple’s room she couldn't bring herself to go in there knowing what he tried to do and how many people he hurt again. But she couldn't leave him so in her own way she stayed for him although it was in the waiting room and only until the doctor updated her on his condition.

Even though Regina's light magic and healing powers revived her heart, Emma was afraid to see what her heart looked like. Was it healed? Was it still black? Will she be the same as she was before being cursed or be as worse when her heart was tethered by Rumple? Not knowing was causing Emma to have panic attacks and she was told she wouldn’t be released till her vitals and tests came back normal. 

After 2 days of being poked and prodded and having endless tests performed on her, Regina was finally released from the hospital. She was tired of it all and just wanted out. She had briefly escaped her room and went to Emma's room to see for herself how she was but Emma was asleep. 

Now that she had the OK to leave she went straight to Emma's room and found Henry, Snow, David and baby Neal in with her. 

"Hi everyone." Regina said softly then looked over at Emma giving her a small smile.

"Say Henry, Why don't we go and grab a bite to eat and give your Moms a chance to chat." David said loud enough for the entire floor to hear.

Snow whispered to Regina with a chuckle, "Charming? Yes, subtle? Not so much." She placed hand on Regina's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze to convey her gratitude for bringing back her daughter before she left the room with her son and grandson.

David hung back and went over to Emma, giving her a kiss on her forehead and whispered words he had once heard before, "'You were trapped but now you're free. Enjoy your life now, Emma." 

He smiled at her before leaving the room to join Snow and the boys.

Emma sighed with relief. She was happy to have her family leave her alone but wary of having Regina here with her. After everything that had happened Emma still hadn’t gotten over what she did and she wasn’t sure if Regina had either. 

She wasn’t sure what Regina was going to say or do but she didn’t want to hear the terrible things she’d said to her before and she wasn’t in the mood to fight so before Regina could say anything Emma asked her to leave. 

“But Emma…” Regina started to say. She just wanted to tell Emma what she was feeling but Emma wouldn’t let her say it. 

“Please leave. I don’t want to see you.” Emma said then looked away from her, hoping it would hide the tears in her eyes. 

So without a word Regina nodded her head then turned on her heels and walked out of Emma’s room. The tears started to flow as soon as she stepped out of the hospital. 

It had been three weeks since Rumple had tried to become the Dark One again and put Emma and her family through hell. Rumple had a major stroke and was in another coma but resting comfortably at the hospital where Belle sat just outside his room an hour a day but never did she go inside.

Emma had again been released and went straight to her parents’ house where she stayed in her old room not wanting to see anyone. Again her mother wasn't having any of it. Emma declined another party in her honor and it seemed a lot of motherly talks did nothing to abate the feelings Emma was having. 

So after seven days at the Charming household Emma packed up her things and left.

Not seen by anyone for quite some time, people believed Emma had left the town. Hearing all the talk about Emma missing and what they thought, Regina had had enough and was about to squash the rumours once and for all. 

After watching Regina look disgruntled before disappearing from the Diner in her signature purple smoke, Granny leaned over the counter and hit Grumpy and each dwarf for gossiping about Emma in front of Regina.

Regina transported herself to a familiar location and walked out of the woods and into a small clearing that was just outside the Dark One’s cave. She saw Emma sitting cross-legged just outside the entry way gazing up at the sky.

“Hey.” Regina said softly to Emma.

“Hey.” Emma replied not looking from the sky.

"Do you mind if I join you? Regina politely asked.

“What brings you here, Regina? Actually how did you know I was here?” Emma asked now turning to look at Regina.

Regina walked closer to Emma and magically procured a lawn chair for her to sit on. Emma looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“What? These pants are dry-clean only, I’m not sitting on the ground.” Regina replied to the look Emma gave her.

“And to answer your question, you haven’t been seen around town lately and with the rumours that you left town or were swallowed whole by Dragon Lily.... well I had to find out to put the dwarves at ease." Regina quipped. 

Being a little more serious, Regina continued " I... actually was concerned about you and the way we left things I really just wanted to talk." Regina explained, “And well the Dark One’s hideout..."

“Cave.” Emma interrupted to correct Regina.

“The Dark One’s cave would be the best place to look. You should give it a new name you know since you are no longer the Dark one.” Regina told her. 

"I'll think about it." Emma said as she turned her head away from Regina.

"I didn't just assume you would be here." Regina confessed. "It seems that I can locate you just by thinking about you. It’s as if my heart led me here to you."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked as she stood up, putting a little distance between them.

"I'm not entirely sure but I believe that after reviving you our hearts are now linked in a way. Not in the way Rumple was linked with you." Regina interjected quickly. "But in a lover's way, the hearts are entwined through the love we have for each other."

Turning back to Regina, "You still love me?" Emma asked amazed. 

"How can you love me after everything I've done? I've hurt you Regina, so much.” Emma said, “And I’m so sorry.” 

She couldn’t look at her so she looked down at the ground and scuffed her boots in the dirt.

Regina got up from her chair and stepped closer to where Emma was. 

“And how can you love me after everything I’ve done?” She replied. 

"Emma, we both have done some terrible things in our lives but we’ve gotten through it and we will continue to do so, with help and by loving each other."

"Because we do, Emma we do love each other.” Regina said, “We're not perfect. We're not all good and we’re not all bad. We're just us trying to get through day by day and I think with work we can make it.”

She looked at Emma fondly, “And I would like to do it with you by my side." 

"After everything that’s happened, do you think we can? I really don't know if... I don't.." Emma couldn't get out what she wanted to say.

"You don't what, Emma? Talk to me, please." Regina pleaded.

Breathing out a heavy sigh Emma looked up at the sky then to Regina with tears running down her cheeks, "What if it happens again? What if my heart is still black and I go crazy again. I don’t ever want to hurt you again. And.. And Henry was so afraid of me. Seeing the fear in his eyes.. no I... I can't. I'm sorry."

Regina went over to Emma and placed her hands on her shoulders. She looked Emma in the eyes and with all the love she felt for Emma, she smiled and said, “You won’t turn dark again, Emma.” 

"How can you be sure? We thought I was back to normal after you broke the curse but I wasn't!!"  
Emma said pulling away and heading towards the cave.

"Emma!" Regina yelled out but to no avail. Emma kept walking towards the cave entrance. 

Frustrated that Emma wouldn’t stop or talk things out, Regina waved her hands and blocked the cave entrance just as Emma was about to enter. She banged right into the magical wall and fell to the ground.

"Fuck! Regina! What the hell?" Emma cursed as she got up rubbing her nose and checking to see if it was broken. 

"I had to do something. You wouldn’t stop.” Regina said to her. 

“Why are you so sure you’re going to turn dark again?” Regina asked her. Emma didn’t answer and then it came to her. 

She looked at Emma, "You haven't looked at your heart yet.”

It was more of a statement than a question. 

“After all this time, you still haven’t taken your heart out to see what it looks like now have you?” She asked, almost sadden by the fact. 

Leaning against the blocked cave entrance Emma looked down and shook her head no.

"You need to take it out and look at it Emma." Regina told her.

"No I .. I can't. If it's still black I won't be able to handle it." Emma blurted out, “I can't do it Regina, I can't."

"Emma, do you trust me?" Regina asked as she took a step closer to Emma. 

Emma nodded her head but refused to look at Regina. With another step forward Regina stood in front of her. She placed her hand on Emma chest, above her heart. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked again. 

"Yes." Emma said, no doubt lingering in her voice.

And as carefully and gently as Regina could she put her hand inside of Emma's chest and pulled out her heart. 

Grimacing from the small pain she felt from the removal of her heart, Emma kept her eyes closed. She was still afraid to look at it.

Softly Regina said, "Emma open your eyes and look at your heart." 

Emma shook her head no, her eyes still clenched tightly closed. 

Reaching out, Regina took Emma’s face in her other hand and stroked her cheek with her thumb, “Please, Emma open your eyes for me.” 

Emma acquiesced and halfheartedly opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her. 

"It's, it's all red!” She said surprised, “It's normal? Wh.. Wh.. But How?"

Regina was overjoyed with Emma's reaction and she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes it is red, maybe not 100% but you weren't all that innocent before becoming the Dark One.” Regina said with a chuckle.

"No, I really wasn't!” Emma said with a small laugh, “Wow I can't believe it's back to normal. I wasn’t expecting this at all.” 

She looked in awe at her heart being held in Regina’s hand, “It was so black I hated looking at it." 

She looked up at Regina, "You. You did it, you saved me again. You truly are the Saviour. "

Regina scoffed at the accusation. "Far from it. The Saviour is your job, I just stepped in while you were out of commission."

Regina gently put Emma’s heart back into her chest. 

Emma pulled Regina into her arms, “You are MY Saviour, Regina." She said affectionately

"And you have always been mine.” Regina said still in Emma’s arms, “I love you Emma." 

"I want you to stop hiding out here and come home with me so we can start again. I miss being your girlfriend."

"You want us to be girlfriends again?" Emma asked anxiously as she bit her bottom lip.

Regina couldn't help but smile then chuckle at the woman she loved with all her heart. 

"Yes I would like us to be girlfriends again, Emma.” Regina told her, “I know what happened between us, that wasn’t you. You were being controlled by the darkness that Rumple filled you with.”

Regina pulled back from the embrace, “I've missed you so much and I know what we went through wasn't easy and it will take a lot to get back to where we were. I want to be "us" again however long it takes to get there. I want to get to that place again and I want to do it all with you." 

Regina had saved her from the darkness and the brink of death and Emma still couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The woman she loved still loved her and wanted to be with her.

"So should we share true loves kiss now and make everything better?" Emma joked. 

"You are so like your mother, it scares me." Regina laughed, “How about a friendly handshake?" 

Laughing Emma stepped closer to Regina and countered with, "I can do that but can we add another hug in there and maybe a few kisses?"

"I would like that very much." Regina replied with the biggest smile and teary eyes.

Emma took Regina into her arms and not only hugged her but kissed her again like it was their first time. 

Their kiss was soft, gentle and spoke so much. It was a promise, an apology, and an I love you. To them, it was everything.


End file.
